Flips, Kicks and Laser Beams
by oncoming-neatly-folded-swan
Summary: (Short, Happens shortly after the events of Mute.) McKenzie finally finishes her side project and shows it to Jack and The Doctor.


The Doctor wandered through the TARDIS, he found that there was a new sense of life within the old empty halls since McKenzie had joined much had happened in the short time they had been together. He smiled as he came to her door, she'd usually be sleeping around now; since she was still often tiring herself out, he wasn't sure why.

He knocked on her door. Silence.

"McKenzie?" he knocked again, still nothing.

He gently opened her door and peered inside, she wasn't there but something about her room made him smile. Since visiting her family home she had gathered most of her belongings, which were now thrown around her room. He chuckled quietly to himself and left her room.

Walking past her workshop, he checked inside, she wasn't there either.

'Where are you...?' he thought.

'Two doors down from my room, on the right' he heard her voice in his head. He had almost forgotten their new mental link. He smiled, it was nice knowing that no matter how far apart they were they could still be close.

He headed down the corridor and came to a new door, she said that she may have added a few extra rooms, he pushed it aside and came into a small room with one windowed wall looking out into an arena. McKenzie was practising using her staff, the way she moved; stringing flips and kicks into long moves with flourishes of her staff was almost mesmerising to him, it was so fluid almost like a dance, only much more violent. She was wearing a cropped sport top and combat trousers with trainers, she looked amazing.

"Nice one." Jack said. The Doctor hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Thanks." she said, winking at The Doctor, no doubt she had noticed him admiring her. He knew she would get annoyed at him for distracting her, but he didn't care. She was his so he could distract her all he liked. The best thing about her being his was that he was also hers, he finally felt like he belonged somewhere, and that somewhere was anywhere she was, with her. McKenzie looked a little dizzy.

'Not only distracting but confusing as well' she thought to him. He shrugged and she smiled back at him.

"So guys, I wanted to show you actually, I got the dimensional field working, so uh Jack, if you wouldn't mind turning off the gravity and air in here?" she pointed to the console under the window.

"You got it." he said.

She clapped her wrists together and a blue light flickered around her, Jack pressed the button and the air and gravity was turned off. McKenzie stood in the same place as bits of broken target dummy floated around her.

'Impressive' The Doctor thought, knowing she could hear him.

'You ain't seen nothing yet, press the red button' she looked down at the console.

"Okay..." he said looking down at the large red button. He pressed it and red lights flashed in the arena.

McKenzie pressed the metal section of her wristband in her palm and the field flickered once more. She stretched her arms out at her sides and she gently lifted off of the ground.

"McKenzie?" The Doctor asked, starting to worry.

She grinned and winked at him through the glass as she launched herself of the ground and up to the ceiling. She pressed the metal section again and she flipped round, shifting her gravity to the dome edges of the ceiling. She began to run and moved around the ceiling of the arena. Jack and The Doctor watched as she flipped from the walls to the floor keeping her balance as she went.

The Doctor could feel his hearts in his throat, he knew how McKenzie's inventions had a habit of betraying her, one false move and she could get electrocuted and fall back to the floor.

She did one last flip and landed signalling to Jack to turn the gravity and air back on. She clapped her wrists again and the light disappeared. She walked through the door to the room they were in.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Jack smiled and The Doctor just stared open mouthed at her. McKenzie laughed as Jack closed his mouth for him. The Doctor continued to stare, he could feel his hearts pounding in his chest. He shook himself back to reality and stuttered, "It, it's a bit... when are you _ever_ going to need that?"

"I like to be prepared?" She shrugged.

"Prepared for what? What do you think is going to happen?" Jack laughed, "I mean sure it's cool, but it's a big of a stretch to find a use for all that rhythmic laser twirling experience."

McKenzie was stunned. The Doctor looked over to her with an eyebrow raised, "Rhythmic... laser twirling?"

"I told you that in confidence, Jack..." McKenzie said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, and you hadn't told him?" Jack grinned.

"No, not yet..." The Doctor smiled, "But I'd love to hear more!"

"So you also haven't told him the reason why you stopped, rhythmic laser twirling." Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh please just keep saying it, makes it seem so much less dorky." McKenzie sighed, "I had to stop because... during a qualifying performance for the interplanetary league... I..." she paused.

Jack could barely hold back a laugh.

"I over flicked, and set my hair on fire..."

Jack burst into laughter, "I've seen the video nearly 20 times."

"There's a video?" The Doctor asked.


End file.
